Love Potion 9
by SoSoShady
Summary: Skipper ends up drinking an old love potion that Kowalski made by mistake. Now he's left wondering why he can't keep his flippers off of the youngest penguin. While Rico and Kowalski try to figure out how to stop the potion. Pripper! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. **

**A/N: This is a Pripper story, as in Skipper/Private. If you don't like the pairing or even hate it then this isn't for you. It's going to have a few chapters - not over the top though. Also since I'm posting this story on tumblr too, does anyone know other good names other then Pipper?**

**oOoOo**

The sound of loud crashes filled the base making Rico look up from his magazine, '_Dynamite Monthly_', and with a small groan he dog eared the page he was on and threw the magazine on the table before standing up. He gave a small stretch with a grunt and waddled his way over to the open door that led to Kowalski's lab.

Rico stopped at the doorway for a moment to listen to the sounds of things crashing and metal banging. He blinked owlishly before popping his head in.

"'Walski?"

"Hm?"

Kowalski turned around and lifted the protective gear that was covering his face to look at Rico, "Yes, Rico?"

Rico made several grunts, pointing his flipper around the room. Kowalski stared for a moment before looking at the spots Rico pointed to. On one side of the room was a large metal trash can filled with several types of laser rays, another held different part of machines he never got around too. And in a bin, with several stickers saying radioactive, was different vials and beakers.

"Ah, yes, what am I doing? Well it's that time of year again, got to clean up the ol' lab," Kowalski said giving a nod, he slipped his mask back on and made sure his gloves where fine before reaching in the little fridge where he held all of his test tubes, potions, hazardous material and soda.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rico inch his way over to look in the bin of tubes and oozing liquid.

"Ohm," Rico muttered, his flipper reaching in to grab a brightly colored tube. But before he could touch it his flipper was slapped away by another.

"Rico! I don't think I can stress enough the dangers of touching hazardous waste! These are failed experiments! If you touch one of these without proper protective equipment who knows what would happen! Super powers, no powers, a third eye! Anything could happen and as stated in the world wide lab rule book, section eight dash four, rule three hundred and seventy six you must always use the utmost precaution!"

Rico gave him a flat look and pointed to the cup of purple ooze that Kowalski took out of the fridge.

"Yes, well, um, I ran out of tubes what was I supposed to do?"

Rico just rolled his eyes at the other penguin and shrugged. But they both jump at a new voice.

"Look alive boys!"

"Skipper!" Kowalski said using a gloved flipper to remove the face mask, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh really? That's why you always need to be prepared Kowalski, you never know who enemies will finally learn a thing or two and come after us in the night, sneaking in like the sneaky sneakers they are."

Both Rico and Kowalski gave each other a look before sharing a nervous laugh before either of them could say anything though Skipper grabbed the metal cup from Kowalski's hand.

"Didn't think my coffee was strong enough for protective gear solider! But that's just how I like it," Skipper said proudly, raising a brow. Without a word Skipper downed the whole cup making Rico let out a girly shriek and Kowalski a dramatic gasp.

Skipper snapped his beak a little before licking it, "That's odd. This doesn't taste like my normal cup of good ol' joe. Not as strong. Are you boys trying to play a prank on me?" Skipper said with a smirk, nudging Rico in his side with the elbow of his flipper.

"Uh…,"

"Uh – yes! Yes! Haha, you sure got us Skipper!" Kowalski said nervously, he snapped his gloves off before throwing them off to the side. "We switched to decaf! We thought you wouldn't noticed."

"Decaf? Only hippie's drink decaf! I like the strong stuff, you know this Kowalski."

"Um, yes, I know. Just trying to keep you on your toes Skipper."

Rico looked at Kowalski like he grew a second head and as he opened his mouth to say something he suddenly got slapped in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"How about we make you another cup then, of the strong stuff! Something to really make you shake your tail feathers?"

Skipper snapped his beak again, wondering about the taste of the last cup. But with a shrug he gave the cup to Kowalski, "Go ahead, surprise me. I wanna be able to not sleep for days."

"Sure thing boss!" Kowalski said grabbing the cup with one flipper and dragging a dumfounded Rico with the other.

Before they made it to the coffee machine Rico pulled his flipper away and shook his head, "Nu – uh!"

"What?"

The sounds that came of out of Rico's mouth where near gibberish but Kowalski seemed to understand it none the less as he grabbed Rico's flipper as the bigger penguin started to make his way back to the lab.

"We can't tell Skipper!"

Rico gave him a blank look before pulling his flipper away, again, and crossing them over his chest. "Why?"

"Because don't you see what just happened!? He drank one of my old experiments and it did nothing to him, nothing that we know of any way! We need to study his behavior first before I can find a cure that with flush the potion out of his system!"

Rico looked torn making Kowalski sigh, "Look it'll only be for a day or two – a week at the most! If I can't figure out what will happen to him there is no way for me to make a cure! I can't make a cure now assuming things – it might make everything worse."

"Oh," Rico muttered. He looked at the cup before pointing a flipper to it, " 'Innit?"

"What is it? I-I'm not sure," Kowalski confessed. He took the cup to the sink before washing it out, turning it over in the process. On the bottom was a small label in bold letters, 'Love Potion #9'.

"Good gravy! Love potion number nine!" Kowalski gasped he looked over at Rico who gave him a sly look making him splutter.

"I didn't make it for me!"

"Uh huh."

"Look it was for a friend of a friend type of thing. She liked this otter but was confused when this chipmunk came into the picture and – wait why am I even explaining this to you? Anyway – the potion is for the most part harmless."

"Most?" Rico questioned.

"Yes, most. You see it simply works with your brains cortex to trick you into having deeper feelings for a person you already have feelings for. A boost, so to say, it gave you the confidence to profess your love and to make your move!" Kowalski said proudly, making a fist with his flipper. He heard a snicker and turned to Rico who once again gave him a smirk.

"I didn't make it for me!"

"Uh huh." Rico said not believing it at all.

"But this – this could be a good thing! Skipper has no time for silly things like love and affection! Chances are the potion just might run its course without doing a thing. I doubt Skipper has such deep feelings for someone that even he doesn't know about them."

Rico gave a sigh of relief before grabbing the mug out of Kowalski' flipper. He pulled the sticker off before slapping it on Kowalski's forehead with a chuckle and making his way over to the coffee machine to pour his captain a cup.

"Very Rico, very funny."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Potion #9 ch 2

"Here you are Skipper," Kowalski said handing the cup of coffee to Skipper. The captain took it without thinking and took a large sip. He smacked his beak together before stirring the anchovy around in it.

"Much better solider, now for the plans of the day –"

"Hey guys!"

The three penguins looked over at the door where their otter friend walked in. Both Kowalski and Rico looked at her then at Skipper before sharing a nervous look. Marlene was a good friend of theirs but was it possible that Skipper liked her?

"Morning Marlene! What brings you by?" Skipper asked. He leaned over to Rico and covered his beak with his flipper, "We need to install better security, make a note."

"Well I was wondering if Private could stay a little longer at my place. We're almost done!"

The three penguins gave each other confused looks before turning back to the otter. Skipper was the first to speak, his voice a little suspicious.

"What do you mean…keep him longer?"

Marlene sighed and slapped her forehead with her paw before putting it on her hip and giving the three penguins a doubtful look. "You don't remember? Yesterday? I asked Private if he could help me redecorate!"

Skipper rubbed his chin with his flipper before nodding slowly. "I do seem to recall something along those lines. I supposed he could stay longer to get the job done. A penguin never leaves a job unfinished," he added as he took a sip of coffee.

"Great! Thanks so much! He's been a big help, and he's great with making things look cute." Marlene cooed suddenly.

Skipper suddenly choked on his coffee when his stomach gave a strange lurch, making everyone stare at him. He coughed a little before waving a flipper at them and clearly his throat, "Wrong pipe."

"Anyway, it'll just be another hour or two, and he's all yours again Skipper," Marlene said.

Skipper felt a little warm under the collar and gave a nervous chuckle, "Aha, ha, right. Um, actually send Private over here for a minute would ya? Need to make sure he's hydrated and what not. He tends to forget things like that in his excitement."

"Sure thing! See ya!" Marlene said with a wave before leaving.

Skipper took a steady sip of his coffee before noticing the other two penguins looking at him, "What?"

"Well it's just, you've never done anything like that before," Kowalski said uneasily. Rico nodded his head in agreement.

"What, I haven't?"

They both shook their head and Skipper quickly thought of a response. "Well it's true! The little guy does forget things like that when he gets overly excited. Remember when there was a new episode of those Lunacorns he loves so much? He forgot dinner and it effected his training the next day. Can't have my men slacking."

"Of course Skipper," Kowalski said slowly.

"Anyway like I was saying before I was interrupted. The plans for today are simple. We're doing some basic hand to hand combat today followed with weapons check. I wanna take it easy today, all this spring cleaning is putting me in a good mood."

Rico and Kowalski shared another look before shrugging. They turned their attention back to Skipper when he slammed his cup down. "Alright boys time for some combat!"

"Uh, Skipper? Shouldn't we wait for Private for that?"

"Uh huh!"

Skipper rubbed his chin before nodding. "Right you are! I think we'll switch it around for now and do weapons check first. Can't have the stuff rust up and stop working on us mid battle!"

With that Skipper pressed a big red button that was under their table, flipping several parts of the walls over to show shiny new weapons. He gave a nod then looked at Rico.

"Start spitting them out. We have to count everyone."

Rico gave a nod before he opened his beak to start making gagging sounds."

oOOOo

Meanwhile the youngest member of the squad was busy moving a shelf. "That should do it!"

"Private!"

Private turned to watch Marlene run in. He gave her a short wave before waving his flippers around. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing! You're so good at this! I would totally pay you! You know, if I had money – or a job for that matter…"

Private giggled, letting his tail feathers wag a little, "Oh don't worry Marlene it's what friends are for. But – why where you running in all excited?"

"Huh? Oh! That, well, Skipper wants you back so you can get some water and whatever." She said shaking her head with an eye roll.

Private opened his beak but then snapped it shut looking around in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh dear! We had hand to hand combat today! Skipper's gonna kill me!"

"Hey, hey, hey – don't worry about it! He said to take your time!"

Private paused in his sudden pacing to look at Marlene in shock, "He said that?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Are you sure? Like, really, really sure?"

Marlene snickered but nodded her head she looked around her den before walking up to Private and gently pushing him toward the door.

"You know you already did so much for me already, maybe I'll do the rest by myself."

"What? Are you sure? I can still help." Private asked as he was pushed toward the exit.

"Yeah I'm sure, you already did you much for me. I owe you one already. Plus it looked like Skipper wanted you back at base – or whatever. So you better get going!"

Private gave a fearful squeak before nodding his head rapidly and running out, not before waving goodbye of course, then sliding on his belly.

"Oh I hope I'm not too late!"

oOOo

"One hundred and forty eight, one hundred and forty nine, and…that's all I got Skipper," Kowalski said scratching his head in confusion.

The three penguins all start on top of a large pile of weapons, each loaded and ready to go at a moment's notice. Some with blades, others with lasers.

"Only one hundred and forty nine? That can't be right! Rico!"

Rico slammed his fist into his stomach several times and gagged but then shook his head.

"Son of a flamingo! Where is the last weapon?" Skipper shouted angrily. But Rico and Kowalski just shrugged.

"It has to be around here somewhere Skipper," Kowalski stated making Skipper roll his eyes.

"Of course it has to be, weapons just don't get up and walk around! Let's split up and search boys! We always need to be in top shape, ready to strike at a moment's notice!" Skipper shouted picking up a laser gun and waving it around.

Right at that moment the stuffed fish door opened up and Private slid in, "Hello – AH!"

Skipper shot the laser as soon as the door opened but then looked in horror when Private fell back. "Private!"

"Oof, I-I'm okay!"

Skipper gave a sigh of relief but swallowed thickly when he felt his heart speeding up. The fact that Private stood up and dusted himself off all while giving him a charming smile didn't help matters much either.

"Wawa ofg gah!" Rico shouted giving Private a wave.

"Oh it was fun, we redid most of her den but she said that she could do the rest herself when she told me that you wanted me Skippah."

"W-what?"

"That you wanted me," Private said again tilting his head cutely to the side, "I forgot that we had combat practice today. Slipped my mind, sorry Skippah…"

Private looked down sadly making Skipper clear his throat to get the smallest penguins attention back. "It's alright Private just…just make sure you're here bright and early for the next one."

He looked off to the side with a small smile but it turned into a frown when he saw the other two in his team giving him strange looks. He quickly back tracked.

"Uh – yeah! Bright and early! I want you to be the first one up on our next one! We had to switch our plans around today waiting for you!"

"Sorry…"

"Show me how sorry you are in training solider! Let's go!"

Skipper nodded his head toward the ladder that led up to the top of their base, where they stood around for the humans to stare at them when the zoo was open. He did a front flip, followed by a back flip then quickly climbed the ladder in one jump.

Private followed without a second thought but Kowalski and Rico shared a look again.

"Ungh! Gabalagoo! Huh!"

"I know, I know…he is starting to act a little odd. Well, odder than normal."

"Uh huh."

Kowalski rubbed his chin with his flipper before looking up at the hole that lead outside. "I want to try something, normally Skipper would have you be his partner in hand to hand combat. I want to test a theory out though. So today pair up with me, okay?"

"Ugh." Rico moaned throwing his head back and acting more like a teenage penguin then adult. Kowalski just looked mildly offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rico just gave him a teasing smirk before running to the ladder and flipping up it outside. Kowalski just huffed then followed.

He landed on his feet outside, striking a pose for combat before he saw Rico talking to Skipper who looked at the taller penguin in confusion.

"You wanna do hand to hand with Kowalski?" He asked. His blue eyes went back and forth between the two penguins before he shrugged.

"Alright, then its me and you Private!" He said eagerly getting into a fighting pose. Private just gave a small whimper which made Skipper loosen up his pose – just a little though.

"Come on man! I'll go easy on you!"

Private just nodded his head and got into fighting pose. Skipper looked him up and down for what he thought was a second but then a little cough caught his attention making him look sharply up.

"Are we…are you going to fight?"

"Uh," Skipper stammered, "yeah. Why?"

"Well you have been staring at Private for almost a near minute," Kowalski added. But he looked away quickly when Skipper glared at him.

"Just trying to figure out my moves – that's all!" Skipper snapped before running forward taking Private by surprise. Private let out a little squeak but easily dodged the first flipper but the second one got him on the side.

"Ow!"

The hits kept coming and Skipper was honestly a little impressed with how well Private was keeping up. Normally the small penguin paired up with Kowalski so that way the taller penguin could explain a few moves to him.

Meanwhile Kowalski and Rico where off to the side. Rico grinned, hopping on one foot then another and putting his flippers up but Kowalski shook his head.

"Aw," Rico moaned looking down.

"You know we have to study Skipper!" Kowalski said taking out his notebook and pencil. He tapped the pencil against the yellow pages before scratching out his plan. Rico tried to look over the other penguins shoulder but Kowalski snapped the book shut.

"Alright, test number one!"

Kowalski threw his pencil to where Skipper and Private where fighting and Rico gave him a flat look. "What you thought I was going to do something elaborate?"

Rico rolled his eyes and looked at the pencil but then they went a little wide when it clicked what Kowalski planned. He looked back at Kowalski then then pencil.

"Gahu! Sehcko?!"

"You can thank my genius later."

Sure enough without Skipper paying attention the captain slipped on the pencil ungracefully. Private let out a small 'eep' as Skipper crash landed into him sending them both tumbling and rolling until they finally stopped. Skipper on top of Private.

The both stared at each other, dark blue eyes looking into sky blue ones, before Skipper quickly stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at the ground and glared at Kowalski before turning away. He was hoping the other two penguins wouldn't noticed his flushed face.

"Kowalski what are you doing man! You know better than to leave your tools laying around!"

"My apologies Skipper, my pencil must have slipped…er, from my…pocket?" Kowalski finished lamely, looking at Rico with a shrug. The scarred penguin just shook his head.

Private stood up awkwardly and looked at Kowalski in confusion, "But we don't have pockets."

"Uh…"

Skipper lifted a flipper up sharply, "Well whatever happened just make sure it doesn't happen again! No more combat for today boys. I think we had our fill."

Rico groaned and kicked the side of their fish bowl grumbling, making Kowalski roll his eyes this time. Private just clapped his flippers together cutely and ran up to Skipper.

"Could I watch the telly?"

Skipper looked at Private before nodding, "Sure, you were rather impressive today! Maybe I should switch up the teams more often it seems like training is paying off for you Private."

"Oh! Yay! Thanks Skippah!" Private said happily before turning to go down the hole that lead to base.

"Well seems like I was wrong," Kowalski said suddenly grabbing Rico's attention. "It seems like the love potion didn't have any effect on Skipper. It just seemed to bring out a little more fondness for Private. I guess with it being in the back of my refrigerator for so long it must have lost effect."

Rico looked at Kowalski in disbelief before turning his attention to Skipper who's eyes where firmly placed on Privates bottom before diving into the hole.

"Gah!"

"Yes indeed, sometimes science is nothing but guess work and what if's. Well, all in a day's work!" Kowalski said turning to walk toward the hole.

Rico just slapped his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper's eyes never left Private as he watched the smaller penguin walk over to the T.V and start to look for the remote, turning over pillows and boxes as he went. For some reason he felt his gut kick again and he rubbed a flipper on his stomach.

"That's odd," he muttered to himself. Private looked up suddenly giving him his full attention.

"You say something?"

Skipper shook his head, "I was just thinking of getting something to eat. All that training builds up a hunger."

Right at that moment Private's stomach made itself known by making loud gurgling noises. Both Skipper and Private looked down at his stomach and when Skipper gave Private a questioning glance the smaller penguin blushed.

"Well I suppose it really does build up a hunger," he said with a nervous giggle. He tail feathers gave a little wag making Skipper chuckle.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, heck why don't you come with me and we'll grab a bite to eat?" Skipper asked making his way to the ladder.

"What about Kowalski and Rico?"

"I didn't see them working their tail feathers off, did you?"

"Well…"

"Who wasn't working their tail feathers off?" Kowalski asked suddenly as he dropped from the hole. Skipper rolled his eyes and poked Kowalski in the chest with his flipper.

"You and Rico where sloppy today, so I'm treating Private to lunch since he did such a good job. Let's go Private!" Skipper said waving a flipper to Private.

Private looked back and forth between Kowalski and Skipper unsure of himself. Skipper just gave a little huff before saying in a sweet voice "We'll even watch Lunacorns."

That got Private's attention as he clapped his flippers together, "Oh yay!"

"I see, a type of rewards merit depending on how well you do in training. That's brilliant Skipper! It'll make us train harder and have a better work ethic. All the while still not playing favoritism – nice!"

"Uh, yeah, whatever you say Kowalski." Skipper said taking a step back from Kowalski and eyeing him like he was a mad man.

Right that that moment Rico dropped down and gave the three a confused look. "Ohm a gaubrah?"

"Me and Private are going to lunch," Skipper said with an eye roll. As if he repeated himself to many times already.

Rico's eyes went wide and he gave Kowalski a pointed look, not to mention 'discreetly' nodded toward Private.

"I know, amazing isn't it? With a reward like program Skipper could easily make us train hard without playing any favorites. What a great idea!" Kowalski boosted.

"And that's why I'm captain! Come on Private! Let's get lunch!"

Skipper walked out followed by Private. Rico sighed and gave Kowalski a pointed look making the taller penguin shrug.

"I'm not seeing the problem here," Kowalski muttered.

Rico slapped his forehead and gestured toward the hole, "Ohwa! Nuhuh, babodoe!"

"A date? Ha! Don't be ridiculous!"

Rico growled and Kowalski looked over to see the bigger penguin try to tackle him. With a shout Kowalski ducked out of the way, letting Rico fly over him, a loud crash was heard and Kowalski looked to see Rico sitting in a pile of stuff.

Rico looked dizzy until he shook his head, giving Kowalski a dark look. Kowalski held his flippers up before Rico could try to tackle him again.

"Alright, alright – if what you say is true and Skipper is taking Private out on a date then the potion must be working a little quicker then what was originally planned for it. I supposed – in theory – I can try to use my old notes to create a type of counter potion for it."

Rico nodded his head quickly with a crazy grin, "Yeah! Yeah!"

Kowalski walked back over to the lab and lifted a welcome mat that seemed to come out of nowhere. A tiny silver key was under it and Kowalski pulled it out before walking to a painting on an atom where he pushed a few hidden buttons making the painting open up. A door to a safe was shown and Kowalski used the key to open it, showing off boxes that where stuffed with papers.

Rico stood at the entrance staring at Kowalski in shock as the slim penguin dug through the boxes until he pulled out a slim folder. When Kowalski turned around and saw Rico staring he gave him the fiercest glare he could muster.

"This stays classified, or else I'll use you for aim on any and all upcoming ray guns."

Rico gulped and nodded his head. Kowalski smirked knowing that Rico would keep his secret. He flipped the folder open and started to turn the pages before reading one and looking up at Rico.

"Rico, I'm going to need to use some of your tools."

"Wahoo!"

oOOo

"Are you sure Skippah?"

"Go for it!"

Private still looked a little unsure but another glance at Skipper's confident smirk set him at easy. In three small jumps he made it on top of the dining table and with a single flipper stole the fish right off the plate before anyone could look.

He felt his heart beat fast and pressed his other flipper against his chest when he jumped down and walked back under the table.

"Wow that sure gets your blood pumping!"

Images flashed though Skippers mind, some not so innocent, and before he could think he spoke, "That's not the only thing that gets the blood pumping."

Private looked up from where he was splitting the cooked, sauce covered fish. "What was that?"

Skipper turned red and looked away, he tried to give out a manly cough but it came out more like a squeak, "Nothing!"

Private just gave a shrug before handing Skipper half of the fish. He ate quickly and let out a happy little moan which made Skipper turn even redder.

"That was great! I don't think I ever ate this much in my life!"

"Well I hope you saved some room for dessert," Skipper said taking a step closer and wrapping a flipper around Private. The smaller penguin sighed a little before leaning into the hug. A part of him was wondering why Skipper was being so nice to him suddenly but he wasn't normally one to question good luck.

Skipper looked down at the smaller penguin with a soft smile which turned into a frown before he took his flipper off and stared at it.

"Is something the matter?"

Skipper looked back at his flipper before shaking his head and putting it back around Private.

"Nothing wrong at all. Let's go get some peanut butter winkies!"

oOOo

"Alright, I think this should do the trick!"

Rico stared at the gun that had a needle point in doubt. He shook his head and crossed his flippers, "Un un."

"I know the needle is a big risk. As soon as Skipper see's it he'll flee but it's something we have to do. How else are we supposed to get the antidote in him? Hm? I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

Rico just scowled and opened his beak to say something when faint voices was heard. Both he and Kowalski turned around toward the hole and Kowalski only had seconds to hide the needle gun behind his back.

Both Skipper and Private walked in talking and stoped to stare at the other two. Kowalski looked like he was hiding something behind his back and Rico was right behind Kowalski covering him.

"What are you boys up to?"

"Nothing!"

"Nuthing!"

Skipper gave them a flat look showing that he didn't believe them for a second while Private walked over to see what they were hiding.

"What do you have there?"

Kowalski tried to back away, which was hard with Rico behind him. But they managed a few steps. Every time Private poked his head around to see they would turn to hide the gun.

Skipper gave a small huff and walked over, once again slipping a flipper around Private.

"I'm sure whatever it is isn't important. Unless you really wanna but I thought you we were going to watch some Lunacorns?"

Private gasped dramatically looking between Kowalski and Rico and the T.V. Finally the T.V won out and within seconds Private was in front of the T.V looking for the remote again. Skipper out his flippers on his hips and smirked.

"And that men is how you take care of pesky problems, now what are you hiding?"

Kowalski started to sweat, "Well, um, we're – uh –"

Rico fished around on the table for something to grab and when his flipper hit something he snatched it up and replaced it with the gun in Kowalski's flipper.

"We're hiding this! This – this…coffee mug? Really?" Kowalski said turning to Rico. Rico just shrugged and kept the gun out of view. Though he did give Kowalski a little smirk – it would be funny to try to see the genius get out of this one.

"My coffee cup? What! Why?"

"W-well you remember this morning, well the truth is Rico wanted to try another prank!"

"Wah!? Un nu!"

"Yep. You know Rico, rather tricky, that one. Anyway we were going to try another prank before you got back but you caught us! Haha…ha…ha…"

Kowalski tried his best to give Skipper a grin but it came out more like a wince when Rico stomped on his foot.

Skipper cocked a brow before taking his cup back, "I'll have you know it's going to take a lot more than a switch a roo to fool me."

"Oh we know Skipper, we know. You caught us again!"

Rico rolled his eyes at Kowalski's sucking up and looked over at Private who turned over a pillow and pulled out a different gun.

"What is this?" Private asked. He turned to the rest of the group but when he started walking he tripped and fell, making the gun go off. The other three shouted all ducking out of the way as a random ping pong ball started bouncing from wall to wall nearly at warp speed.

Rico looked over from the table he was hiding under only to get hit in the head, the needle gun falling out of his flippers and on to the floor. Kowalski and Rico only has seconds to look at each other before the both dived for the needle gun, knocking their heads together in the process.

Kowalski groaned and rubbed his head while taking a glance at Skipper who was hiding behind the door of their base.

"Take cover men!"

Private was hiding under a pillow and Kowalski looked at the gun once more before diving for it again. Maybe this time he could hide it properly with Skipper's and Private's attention being on something else?

"Ha!" Kowalski chuckled to himself grabbing the needle gun and holding it firmly. Flipper on the trigger. He could do this! All he had to do was run right up to Skipper and give him a little prick. It wouldn't hurt – much. But he was sure that after everything was said and done they would laugh about it later.

Hopefully.

Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves Kowalski kept the gun low and took a step toward Skipper.

Only to be smacked in the forehead with the stray ping pong ball that was still shooting off the walls like a rocket.

He lost his footing and slipper backward, fumbling with gun the whole time. Somehow still managing to keep it out of the sights of Skipper and Private. He let out a sigh of relief when he landed on something soft. But when he turned to see what he landed on he quickly stood, he landed on Rico.

They gave each other a look before looking down at Rico's stomach where the needle was entered. They both went wide eye and took another look at each other before Rico passed out.

"Blast it!"

Private looked over at the table to see Kowalski standing over Rico. He wondered for a second what they were doing until something caught his eye.

"Skippah! Your cup!"

Skipper looked over to Private and tossed him the metal cup. Private caught it with ease and jumped up in time to catch the ping pong ball with it.

"Whew, that was a close one!"

"Great work Private!" Skipper said happily walking over. He gave the other penguin a pat on the back, his eyes slowly going down to Private's tail feathers until he brought them back up sudden. He looked away before talking.

"Looks like you found weapon number one fifty! Good work, looks like you deserve this time off after all!"

Private just gave Skipper a cute smile which made his heart flutter a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm, yeah - why?" Skipper asked looking at Private oddly.

"Oh, well, you just have this look like you have general feeling of uncomfortableness at a new emotion that you never felt before. And that you're not sure what to do about it."

Skipper looked at Private oddly, then looked off to the side to see Kowalski dragging Rico into his lab, then back to Private. He gave his stomach a pat.

"Nope, pretty sure it was this morning's coffee."

"Oh, okay then. If you're sure?"

"Sure am," Skipper said with a smirk. He looked off to the side and picked up the remote, "Looks like everything happens for a reason after all. The ping pong ball found the remote!"

"Yay!"

"Ready to watch some Lunacorns?" Skipper said handing the remote over to Private. Private took it nervously before turning the T.V on. He flipped through the channels until it came to a show about underwater monsters.

"What the – did I miss something here? I mean, unless Lunacorns changed that much after a season?"

Private laughed and shook his head, "No silly! You did a lot for me today, so, I thought we would watch something you wanted to watch instead."

Skipper felt his heart beat faster and without a word sat down. Private followed soon after and even though Skipper tried his best to watch the T.V he rather liked watching Private watching T.V. The way his facial expressions changed from disgust, to horror, to amazement made his stomach do knots and his heart skip a beat.

And he couldn't figure out why.

Skipper tapped his flipper against the ground. An odd feeling came over him and when he looked at the space between him and Private he nearly growled. Private looked at him in confusion but he just gave the younger penguin and smile.

Private went back to watching T.V and Skipper took the opportunity to scoot a little closer.

That was much better.


End file.
